theheiressesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy Saybrook (Book Character)
Poppy Saybrook was the main character in "The Heiresses". She was the "crown jewel" Saybrook with a charmed life until she flung herself from the window of her office without any previous signs. Everyone was shocked that someone so perfect would end her own life—until her cousins receive an ominous warning: one heiress down, four to go. Biography Poppy had grown up on a farm in the Berkshires, spending as much time picking wild berries and milking cows as she equally did learning French and playing tennis. Series The Heiresses Poppy attended Steven Barnett's funeral alongside the rest of her family and was devastated by the loss of him. She had also recently been promoted to President of Saybrook's Diamonds. Five-years-later, Poppy was at Corinne's wedding gown fitting, sighing at how beautiful Corinne looked. When Aster came, drunk, wet from the rain, and late, Poppy, though secretly angry, escorted Aster out. Later in the day, Aster calls her from the restaurant where she's parting at and asks her to come. An exhausted Poppy says she can't as she's in back-to-back meetings for the rest of the decade, and her children Briony’s been up every night this week, and Skylar needs her birthday party planned. Physical Appearance Poppy was a beautiful woman with a "fine-boned oval face". Personality Poppy was an intelligent, kind and down-to-earth woman who loved her family. Adored by not only them but the public, she was a dedicated mother to her children, and loving to her cousins - often giving them advice and help, and always encouraged and supported them. She was also always very solid and put-together. Days after her parents died in a tragic plane crash, she went to Aster's birthday breakfast despite her loss. Relationships |-|Familial = Skylar and Briony Kenwood Corinne Saybrook Mason Saybrook * 'Edith Saybrook -' Edith was Poppy's Grandmother, and as the first-born Granddaughter, Poppy had a special connection to her Grandmother, and Edith to her. Although she never said it out loud, everyone knew that Poppy was her favorite Grandchild. Edith tended to listen to Poppy over others, and Poppy could always reason with her Grandmother. After Poppy's death, Edith was crushed and went as far as too as FBI agent Katherine Foley to investigate the death further. When she discovered that Poppy hadn't committed suicide, but had rather been murdered, a part of her was relieved. * 'Rowan Saybrook -' * 'Natasha Saybrook-Davis -' * 'Aster Saybrook -' |-|Romantic = James Kenwood James was Poppy's husband before her death. Likely being a womanizer, James probably wooed and succeeded at getting Poppy's love and affections. However, that doesn't mean he was truly faithful to her deep down, as he smiled especially at other women at Steven Barnett's funeral. James and Poppy supposedly had an old and loving relationship, having been married and had two daughters. However, she grew distant in her final weeks or months and even rejected his affections like squirming away from kisses and hugs. James had caught her coming home late and making secret phone calls - he suspected she was having an affair. Hurt and lonely, he turned to her cousin and his old friend Rowan for the company - evidently, it succumbed to them having sex the night before Poppy's murder. Notes and Trivia * Poppy was the president of Saybrook's Diamonds. * She was the first-born heiress. * She was supposed to serve as her cousin Corinne's matron of honor in her wedding. * She was the second known Saybrook heiress to have children, only following Corinne's secret child with Will Cooldige. Category:Book Characters Category:Female Book Characters Category:Deceased Book Characters Category:Saybrook Family Category:Heiress (book)